


Michael Langdon Mini-Imagines

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Comfort, Dad!Michael, Dad!Michael Langdon, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Michael Langdon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic!michael, imagine, reader - Freeform, short imagine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Collection of super short imagines (usually each is between 200-300 words)





	1. Imagine: Michael realizing you're pregnant before you do.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little one-off imagines I'm doing as they pop up in my mind. I also take requests for these on my Tumblr. If you have a prompt for one you can submit it to my Tumblr inbox (https://syven-siren.tumblr.com/ask).

 

It was not uncommon for Michael to pick up on the sublet changes in your mood. Being that he is the child of the devil, he has abilities that even the Supreme is not capable of. It is no surprise then when he walks into the meeting with the Cooperative members that he feels the shift in your mood. Sitting in your usual seat, you are uncomfortable and, by your facial expression, clearly annoyed at the conversation going on.

There is something else though. You seem to be glowing. It's a natural but at the same time ethereal radiance. Blocking out the other distractions in room, Michael picks up on the tiny presence that was not there before. His heart begins racing; the drumming in his ears causes him to lose his focus on the little flickering aura. Scanning your figure quickly, Michael’s eyes again settle on your stomach and the way you have folded your hands over it. It's as if your mind unconsciously knows about the new life growing inside you. He wonders why you would keep this from him but after a short inner debate comes to the conclusion that you haven't realized you're pregnant yet. If you knew, you wouldn’t be able to keep it from him for this long. You both want a child too much.

He won't ruin the surprise for you though. You will figure it out soon enough. Then you both can share in the joy together. For now, it'll be his little secret to keep.


	2. Imagine: Michael comforting you when you have a panic attack.

The end of the world is a carefully planned event but that does not make it any easier for you. As the days ticked by and the end grew closer, your anxiety has steadily risen.

As silence engulfs the underground Cooperative bunker, Michael relaxes on the couch waiting to hear the bombs go off. You are not as calm. Your legs feel jittery almost numb and your hands shake uncontrollably. Thoughts of those that will not make it to safety flood your mind. The men, women, and children that will be consumed in the chaos are insurmountable. It makes you feel guilty for the position you find yourself in.

Don’t they deserve to be saved? Just as that thought crosses your mind, the faint sound of the first bomb exploding rattles through the room. As your chest tightens, your neck and face begin to tingle like hot pinpricks.

You release a strangled sob which catches Michael’s attention.

“Why?” You croak out, “Why couldn’t they be saved? Why was I chosen? Shouldn’t I be with them?”

“They’re a sacrifice, my love. They are playing their part in creating the new world.” He reassures you as his hands cup the sides of your face; thumbs brushing away the tears that roll down your blotchy cheeks.

“You’re too perfect for that ugly world (Y/N). That’s why you were chosen.”

Staring into his crystal blue eyes, you feel a wave of tranquillity overtake your senses. Hiccuping as you try to regulate your breathing, you continue to be hypnotized by his intense stare.

“You are going to help me create a better world. I need you by my side. That’s your purpose.” Michael whispers to you as he hugs you tightly.

You have a purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just little one-off imagines I'm doing as they pop up in my mind. I also take requests for these on my Tumblr. If you have a prompt for one you can submit it to my Tumblr inbox (https://syven-siren.tumblr.com/ask). The prompt should start "Imagine..."


	3. Imagine: Michael playing 'monster' with your daughter.

The pitter-patter of tiny feet is the first sign that your daughter is on her way towards you. Somewhere in the house, she has been playing while you unpack groceries.

“Momma! Help! There’s a monster!” A frightened (Y/D/N) screams as she rounds the corner into the kitchen. Your heart jumps, fearing that there is an intruder following behind her.

That fear is quickly quelled when she rushes to hide behind your legs giggling along the way. Knowing what game she is playing, you instruct her to stay hidden on the other side of the kitchen island. Seconds later, Michael comes into view making what you assume are supposed to be ferocious growls.

“My love, you wouldn’t happen to know where (Y/D/N) is, would you?”

“Hmm. No, but I believe I saw her run that way,” you reply, pointing down the hall towards his office. Infectious giggles can be heard behind you and Micheal’s smiles widens at the sound.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to go look somewhere else,” He says loudly as he slowly approaches where your daughter is hidden.

Not expecting him, (Y/D/N) squeals in fear and then delight when Michael picks her up and spins her in the air. Tickling her sides, he prompts another set of giggles from her. Once he sets her down, she takes your hand pulling you with her to the kitchen door.

“Again! Again,” she says looking over at Michael, “Momma will hide with me this time! You have to find us, Daddy.”

“Raising the stakes little one? Okay. Go hide, my little doves, before the monster come to get you!”


	4. Imagine: Playing tag with Hawthorne!Michael.

This place creeped you out. It was rather surprising since you had seen enough to know there were very weird things occupying the world. The living space of Hawthorne was illuminated only by the light of strategically placed candles and fireplaces; only adding to the unnerving atmosphere.

Walking quickly down another winding corridor, you can feel eyes on you. Knowing that if you turn around there will be nothing but air, you continue on your way to your room. Your breathing quickens as you feel the presence move closer. Just one more turn and you’ll find yourself in front of your door. 

You feel like prey running from a bloodthirsty predator. As you reach for the handle of your door, you feel the faint touch against your neck. 

“Boo!”

Screaming, you turn only took catch a glimpse of blonde hair turning the corner. Laughter echoes through the hall. 

_‘It was him! That little brat. Two can play at that game.’_  

Transmuting to the common area, knowing he was likely to run there, you wait for him. As expected, he rounds the corner looking behind him to see if you’re giving chase.

“Gotcha!” You cheer as he stumbles back in surprise. 

“Catch me if you can,” you encourage him before you disappear suddenly.

This back and forth between the two of you may be childish to most but it was a great escape from the responsibilities of your lives. 

Overcoming the realization that you won that round, Michael smiles as he vanishes into the air. Today would be a fun day. 


	5. Imagine: Finding out Michael is ticklish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request From Tumblr: “Do you think you can write either Michael x Fem!Reader or a Xavier x Fem!Reader where the reader finds out Michael or Xavier is ticklish? Thank you!!”

Scattered clothes decorate the floor and hushed whispers of pleasure are shared between you and Michael. Dropping onto the bed, you straddle his waist, grinding your core against him. Bucking against you, he pulls you in for a kiss. Shoving his tongue into your mouth, he fights you for dominance; not that you have a chance. 

Gripping the hem of his shirt, you begin to remove it from his body when your nails catch the delicate skin covering his ribs. A strangled noise leaves his lips, sounding like he was trying desperately to suppress it. Time seems to stop at that moment.

“Did you just-“

“No.” Michael’s blunt response comes out. 

“Little liar,” you whisper under your breath as your fingers skillfully stroke his sides forcing him into a fit of laughter. The sound reverberates throughout his chest, rumbling deep and low. Giving him no time to catch his breath, you continue to tickle him, gratefully taking this ‘once in a lifetime’ opportunity. 

Gasping loudly, his hands dart out, squeezing your wrists painfully.

“Enough.” 

Smirking at him, you wiggle your wrists free and continue on. Michael thrusts his hips upward, trying to get you off of him so he can escape.

“Ask for mercy.” You hold all the power now and you’d be damned if you didn’t have some fun with it. In return, you receive a defiant “no” and a pitiful glare. Again, you offer him the option, knowing eventually he will have to give in. 

“Mercy…Mercy!” He squirms, laughing breathlessly. 

Your fingers cease their movement and you watch as his chest rises and falls frantically. His body twitches in the aftershocks of your assault.

“That was fun!” You giggle, feeling exhilarated from your newfound power. 

His large hands caress your hips before suddenly flipping you over, pinning your arms to the bed. His devilish grin sends a mix of pleasure and fear to your core. 

“Now, I want to hear you beg for mercy.”


End file.
